Toys
by Yummy S
Summary: This is literally just a chapter of smut just so I could write these two playing with toys. w Enjoy (DEDICATED TO AttackonMax! 3 Love ya hun!) Oh, and tell me if you want another chapter, I had fun writing this. XD


**AN: Uh... Happy reeaaaalllyyy belated birthday hun. ^^; Dedicated to AttackonMax, one of my now close, close friends~ xD **

**Uh. First order of business is over. Okay. Well... sorry for the super long hiatus everyone, I just... writers blocks are no fun. And I have so much shit piling up in my documents that I really need to start getting too, and I will at some point in time! ^^; **

**Uh. This is also just... I just... really wanted to write about them using toys. :D**

**-o-o-o-**

I walked seductively over to the bed where he was reading his book, all blonde hair and gorgeous face and cute glasses... I just... Really wanted to have some fun today.

But the fucker wouldn't even look up at me.

I sigh heavily and look away, baring my neck.

... Still nothing.

I moan softly and slowly begin to untie my bathrobe sash.

The fucker just turned a page.

I groan and flop down onto the bed. Whatever. I tried. That's all that matters, whatever, he can go die -

"Hey, I was enjoying that..." He slid a hand over my waist, resting it on my stomach. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Why'd you stop Kokusai-san?"

I blush and look at my hands, just staring at them and said, "Because you didn't react so... I was... Kind of sad and disheartened? I guess..." I turn over and look at him in the eyes, blush still on my face (so embarrassing...). "D-Did you really like it Chiga..?"

He nodded with this smirk on his face. And he knows how much I like his glasses and they're just right there on his face in this really seductive way... I gulp slightly as he leans down to kiss me. Before he could touch my lips - and they were oh so devilishly close - he said "I just couldn't have you out-seducing me, I would be so powerless against your body if you were to flaunt it like you just did."

I gasp and he closes in on me, grabbing hold of my waist and kissing me hotly. I lean up and grab his shoulders. He gets off and pushes me down so I lay on my back, taking off his glasses. As much as I love his glasses his eyes just look so bright and... steamy and hot and things without them on. I gasp as he places one knee in between my legs and leans down. I moan softly as he grinds his knee into me, sucking my neck harshly. "F-Fuck, Chiga..." I gasp out.

He chuckles and says "I'd rather fuck you baby." He laughs as I blush a bit harder, the jerkface.

I turn my head to the side, shying away a bit. He sighs and leans down, kissing my neck sofly. "Kokusai-san," he whispers, "I love you."

I whimper and say, "I-I love you too."

He slips the sash off, untying it quickly and set to work on getting my underwear off. I groan as he takes one nipple into his mouth and the other in his hand, groping my chest. I gasp each time he flicks it with his tongue.

"Kokusai-san... Want to use something today?" he whispers softly, the hot air brushing on my nipple. Fuck.

I gasp and pant, wiggling my hips to gain some sort of friction. "L-Like what?"

"The things we ordered the other day."

I freeze, eyes wide and my face isn't red just because of pleasure anymore. I scoot out from under him as fast as I can and go to my side of the bed, clutching to my robe. He looks at me in shock, pajama pants still on and supporting a boner. "Ch-Ch-Chiga! You actually set the order? I thought you just wanted to know something I would be willing to try!" I whine out.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times before voicing out his thoughts. "But... if you want to try it, why can't we do it now? I... I honestly think it's a hot fetish."

I blush harder and hide my face in my hands, saying, "Toys are not a hot fetish!"

The bed creaked and he shifted on over next to me, grabbing my chin like he always does and tilts my head to him. I had embarrassed tears in my eyes while I was biting my lips.

"Kokusai-san, that's fucking sexy as hell." He sighs and brings me closer to him and I take the opportunity to cuddle into his side. "Babe, please, I want to do it with you and try something new, both of us will like it, I promise."

I sniffle and nod. "Fine... Just be gentle all right?" I look up at him with a pout on my face and he just smiles down at me, kissing my forehead. He gets up to grab the box out of our closet, and I wait on our bed, still wearing the bathrobe even though it's opened. I felt a blush rising up my neck as he took out the contents. A vibrating dildo... a whip... a-an outfit and just... a lot more. I blush and try to hide my cheeks from him, covering the lower half of my face with his hand. But that obviously didn't stop him from noticing if that's what that chuckle was about.

He picked the rugged dildo and asked if we could do it in the sixty-nine position.

I.. agreed.

And god damn did it feel nice.

I shuddered as he took off his bottoms and laid down, waiting for me with the vibrator by his side. I climbed on top of him, kissing him one last time before switching positions, my head near his cock and my ass near his face. I felt my eyes droop a bit at the sight of him, big and hard and Ready. Damn... I licked the slit before sucking the head into my mouth, tonguing a little part of the underside. He always liked that so I continued as he let out these hot grunting sounds. He starts to lick my ass out and I just couldn't help but moan. I took him in deeper until I was deep throating him while he tongued my ass. I let go with a gasp when he shoved two fingers inside me at once, stretching me open. I started breathing harsher and went back to sucking him off. His fingers were just so fucking Long and thick, they felt so Good. I moan around his dick as he put three in. Oh holy hell, I'll cum at this rate...

"Ch-Chiga, cumming - ahn!" I moaned as he took all three of them out with a pop. He held the dildo in front of my face and held the base of my dick tightly, causing me to wince in a bit of pleasure and pain.

"Suck it or else it's going in dry."

My eyes widen and I quickly begin to suck it, spreading my saliva all over it. I do not want this thing going in me dry... I shudder at the thought. I... I'm so weird, the thought seems arousing. I take my hands and continue to stroke Chiga off while I suck this huge - that's not Chiga - that'll go inside me.

He took it out of my mouth and shoved my head back down to his dick. "Suck it good you cock slut."

Ah... God damn it. I shouldn't be so turned on by him calling me names... I let go of him and arch my back as he stick it inside me. Slowly... ever so slowly. I could probably count each individual ridge that was there. "No, no, no, Chiga!" I moaned out as he slipped it out all the way and slammed it back in."FUCK!" I gasped loudly and moaned as it hit my sweet spot. I could hear him laugh behind me but damn, I couldn't really care. I-It was so thick and it felt too Good.

Then he turned the vibrations on high.

I practically screamed and fuck, I swear I could see stars. I came not too long after that, cumming on his chest and my stomach. "Fuck, fuck, ah, god, Chiga~!" I whine/moan out. He wasn't letting the vibrations go lower and I felt so fucking sensitive.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Y-Yes! Please, stop!" It just felt to good, I think I might cum again.

"And give me a better reason to stop this wonderful show..." I could feel him staring into my back and licking his lips and dammit I said the first word vomit that I could think of.

"Please, I want your huge hard cock, not a plas-s-tic one-ah!"

I gasp and breathe heavily, trying to calm myself down from all of that.

Then, Chiga flipped us over with me lying on my back. I froze at the look in his eyes, pure, unadulterated lust and want shined through them and I was taken aback. How could one man look so Sexy?

"Please..." I whisper, continuing on with my word vomit, "Please, Chiga-san, fuck me, I need it."

He kisses me deeply, our salivas mixing and a little bit of it all coming down my mouth. He growls low and says "Fucking hell Kokusai-san..."

He puts my legs in the air and over his shoulders. He looks at the vibrator that's still in my ass and I wonder what he's doing. Then, I moan loudly as he stretches me out more, just shoving his dick inside there too.

He starts thrusting and I just scream to the high heavens because holy shit this felt really Good. He turns it on again and we both moan at the sensations. He thrusts into my a few more times before we ejaculate together.

He leans down and turns the dildo off, slipping himself out of me before the dildo and I groan - everything was too sensitive.

"Fuck Kokusai-san, that was just too hot..." he sighed as he laid down next to me. "We have to use the other stuff at some point."

I blush and cuddle into his chest, smacking it lightly before replying, "Whatever, just not tomorrow, I need rest."

And with a chuckle, we both fell asleep.

**-o-o-o-**

**AN: I kind of want to continue this... H-Heh... But. That's up to you guys. For now, it shall remain completed. ^^. Tell me what you guys think! :D **


End file.
